


Runway Bride

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Show, Fluff, June Bride, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: "Bernie was always cute to him but this was a whole another level of beautiful, the dress sparkling in the light. The veil lifted up slightly as she walked, giving a hint to the girl under it. She was breathtaking, she was radiant, she was his whole world."Modern AU
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 19





	Runway Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I had to write something with a "June Bride" theme for my favorite FE3H couple and this fic came out of that!

“Almost done Bernie, keep your eyes closed, there we go.”

Bernadetta opened her eyes as Dorothea stepped back to examine her handiwork, makeup brush in hand.

“Don’t touch your eyes,” Dorothea said quickly as Bernadetta went to do just that. She couldn’t help it though, her face felt like it weighed three pounds. “You have excellent features Bernie, you should think of wearing makeup more often…” She trailed off after noticing the look on Bernadetta’s face. “Only if you want to of course.” Dorothea turned and began cleaning and putting away her brushes. “I cannot wait to see Sylvain’s face when you walk onto that runaway. I definitely need to make sure I find him in the audience.”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” protested Bernadetta.

“Not a big deal? Bernie, you’re gorgeous right now!”

“I wouldn’t say that…” Bernadetta looked at her reflection in the mirror. The girl staring back at her had perfectly styled hair, the makeup flawless. She was also clad in an A-line wedding gown accented with lace and beads.

It was a D&H original and would usually go for way more money than Bernadetta made in a year. How she ended up wearing it and participating in a fashion show, well she was still reeling over that fact.

She and Sylvain had come to the mall, hearing that D&H were having a high-class fashion show to help promote their newly opened boutique. Since Hilda and Dorothea were friends from college, Sylvain thought it would be cool to go and cheer them on from the sidelines. Bernadetta agreed, she had seen some of the designs they had created and being able to see a whole fashion show for their clothes sounded like a dream come true. Especially since it was June and they were going with a “June Bride” theme.

While they were wandering the mall, killing time until the show started, they stumbled upon a frazzled Dorothea. Apparently one of the models had gotten food poisoning the night before and that meant they were down one person for the fashion show. And that person was close to Bernie’s size.

“Please Bernie! I’ll owe you big time for this!” Dorothea clasped her hands together and seemed to be almost praying to Bernadetta.

Bernadetta had starred at Dorothea wide-eyed. “I can’t do something like that!”

“It’s just a simple walk on, walk off the runaway. You don’t even need to walk on at the end. Also, everyone is going to be looking at the dress and not you.”

Bernadetta played with the tie of her hoodie. “But I don’t think would make your designs look good…” She glanced at Sylvain, fully expecting him to agree with her. Instead his face was taking on a shade of red and he cleared his throat as he noticed Bernadetta staring at him.

“I think you can do it Bernie. Also hasn’t your therapist been telling you to get out of your comfort zone?”

“That’s true…” Although walking onto a runaway was way different than going to parties with a few people she didn’t know and walking through the grocery stores when it was crowded. Standing up a stage and having people stare at her…

“I mean if you don’t want to then you don’t have to.” Sylvain reached out and took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

“I think I’ll try,” she stammered. If it was one thing she hated more than crowds, it was disappointing people. Plus, exposure therapy right?

And now here she was, backstage, trying not to freak out as Dorothea put on the finishing touches.

“Oh hang on, I almost forgot.”

Wispy fabric with a lace trim covered Bernadetta’s face as Dorothea attached the veil onto Bernadetta’s hair. “A bride cannot be a bride without one right?” She winked. “Plus it makes it harder to see the crowd.”

Dorothea opened the door and gestured for Bernadetta to walk out. “Hilda is by the stairs, she’ll pep talk you over there. I think she also has the bouquets you need to hold.”

“What about you?” squealed Bernadetta. Sure, she knew where it was but making it over there on her own…

“I have to help out with a few of the other girls but I know you can do it Bernie.”

Bernadetta could feel the dread sinking in but she knew it would be selfish to ask Dorothea to stay by her side. She took a few breathes like her therapist taught her before going to find Hilda and the stage.

***

There were so many people here! Sylvain wanted to get closer so he could see Bernie do the runaway and cheer her on but D&H were way too popular of a company. Sure he could see it well enough from where he was standing(one of the perks of being tall) but he wanted to be right against the stage on the off chance Bernie might faint, or trip as she tried to flee.

Well, guess he would have to push his way through if that happened.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out to see a text from Dorothea.

_“Bernie’s up next!”_

Sylvain looked up from his phone and his mouth dropped, the sounds of the crowd around him falling away. She was wearing a veil that hid her features but he knew his Bernie Bear anywhere. The white dress was beautiful on her, the bouquet of flowers in hand, a mixture of purples and red. Sylvian had a feeling that Hilda probably had something to do with that but he couldn’t focus on it, everything in him was focused on watching her walk down the runaway in awe. Bernie was always cute to him but this was a whole another level of beautiful, the dress sparkling in the light. The veil lifted up slightly as she walked, giving a hint to the girl under it. She was breathtaking, she was radiant, she was his whole world.

As fast as she walked onto the stage, she was gone and Sylvain snapped to, just realizing he probably had his mouth open the while time like an idiot, his face blazing hot. He put a hand over his mouth and tried to slow his racing heart. It wasn’t a real wedding dress, this wasn’t a real wedding…but damn she looked so good in it.

He pulled away from the crowd, heading for the back stage entrance. She looked fine on stage but he knew she was probably freaking out inside. If it was one thing she was good at, it was pretending to be fine on the outside while she was a mess inside.

While he was waiting, he went on his phone, just to browse the internet. He was in the middle of reading an article with the best memes of the week when a text came in from Hilda with a picture attached. As he opened it, he almost dropped his phone, the picture of Bernie on the runaway in the wedding dress, the light haloing her.

_“Just a little something for you! ;)”_

Hilda and Dorothea were definitely getting some high class Christmas presents this year. He saved the picture to his phone and even made sure it was backed up. There was no way he was going to lose this one if his phone crashed or something.

Sylvain was in the middle of shopping for rings and wondering how to figure out Bernie’s ring size when Bernie walked out. She was back in her normal clothes but there were still traces of makeup on her face.

“Hey, how you doing?” He put his phone away and held out his arms. Like he thought, Bernie stepped forward and buried her head into his chest and he gently rubbed her back. “You did good out there.”

“It was so nerve wracking. Even with the veil on so I couldn’t really see the crowd, I was so worried about tripping and falling and ruining the dress they worked so hard on.”

“You did fine out there Bernie. You looked so poised and pretty.” Sylvain cleared his throat. “Very pretty,” he said softly.

“T…thanks,” she murmured. After a minute, her shoulders relaxed and Sylvain let her go as she pulled away. “So uh, what do you want to do now? Apparently Hilda and Dorothea are going to be busy for a while but they did invite us to have dinner with them.”

“I guess we have to kill time until then. You want to walk around the mall some more?”

“Sounds good to me,” agreed Bernie.

As they walked away from the crowd, hand-in-hand, Sylvain cleared his throat again, his face taking on a hint of red. “So, Bernie, did you like wearing a wedding dress?”

“Well, I have to admit, besides the fact that it’s probably a super expensive dress and I was so worried about ruining it, I would say it was nice? Oh that reminds me, Hilda said she would give me a deal if I bought a wedding dress from them in the future.”

“Oh, she said that?”

Bernie nodded. “Uh huh, it was really nice of her to say that, I know how expensive their dresses can be.”

“Uh huh…”

“Sylvain, are you okay?” Bernie looked up at him with wide-eyed concern.

“I’m fine.” He gave her a smile and a quick side hug. “Let’s do a bit of window shopping while we wait for Dorothea and Hilda to finish up. I think the bookshop is around here?”

Seeing Bernie’s face light up at the mention of books sent a happy pang through Sylvain and he was barely able to keep up as she led the way to the bookshop. “Soon, I hope you can wear a wedding dress for yourself,” he said softly.

She glanced back at him. “What did you say Sylvain? I didn’t catch that.”

Sylvain shook his head and smiled. “Nothing. Come on, let’s go look at some books.”


End file.
